Christmas 2015
The 2015 Christmas event started on the 16th of December with the start of the Christmas Countown. It was supposed to start two days earlier, but due to unforeseen circumstances it had to be delayed until the 16th. Candycane Plushies are sometimes also seen as Christmas creatures, but since they are available during the entire month of December, it would be more appropriate to call them seasonal creatures. Timeline 16th of December On the 16th of December, the Christmas Countdown started. Ornaments 12, 11 and 10 on the Christmas Tree were flipped, each revealing a promo code. Ornament 12 revealed the promo code 'xmas12', which rewarded a Christmas Card to be sold for 1000 . Ornament 11 revealed the promo codes 'xmas11' and 'xmaseleven', rewarding a Male and Female gender change potion respectively. Ornament 10 revealed the promo code 'xmas10' which rewarded 10 Christmas Cookies, which can be fed to creatures for 25 clicks. 17th of December Today the Christmas Countown revealed ornament 9, which gave the codes 'xmas9' and 'xmasnine'. The codes rewarded respectively ten Ribbons and ten Peppermint Elixirs. Both items change creatures to their holiday form, with the Ribbon working on Birbs (resulting in a Ribbon Birb), and the Peppermint Elixir working on the Glacienne Moth (resulting in a Candycane Moth). 18th of December On the third day of the event, the Christmas Countdown revealed ornament 8. This gave the code 'xmas8', which is rewarded with a Stocking, which can be sold for 3000 . 19th of December On this day, the 7th ornament on the Christmas Countdown was revealed, giving the code 'xmas7'. This code rewarded 10 Essence of Frost, an item which can change Ryukoi of any stage to their Frost form. 20th of December The 20th of December brought with it the 6th ornament, revealing the code 'xmas6'. The original reward for this had some issues, and was therefore changed to 10 Iced Coffees, which can change Coffee dragons to their Iced Coffee form. 21st of December On the 21st, the code 'xmas5' was revealed by the 5th ornament. This rewarded a Holiday Cracker, which can be sold for 6000 . 22nd of December This day revealed the 4th ornament, resulting in the code 'kerstmis4'. This code gave out an egg for the new Seasonal creature released on this day, the Mayura Enigma. The code is the Dutch word for Christmas. 23rd of December The 23rd brought with it the revealing of the 3rd ornament, which gave the code 'xmas3'. This code gave out 10 Frigid Potions, which can change Salamanders to Icymanders. 24th of December On the day of Christmas Eve, the 2nd ornament was revealed, giving the code 'xmas2'. Entering this code resulted in 15 Festive Potions, which can change Pogolons into Festive Pogolons. This day was slightly late due an event involving Gryffi and a kitten. Due to this delay, the originally intended amount of 10 potions was raised to 15. 25th of December The 25th of December was the last day of the Christmas Countdown. Ornament 1 was revealed on this day, resulting in the code 'HappyHolidays'. This code gave out a Christmas Cracker, containing a Crystal. Also on this day, the first ever Winter Holiday creature was released, the Winter Rangifer. It mass-dropped in all biomes. 27th of December Winter Rangifer stopped mass-dropping in all biomes, instead mixing in with the normal creatures. January 1st The first day of 2016 marked the last day of the Christmas event. Winter Rangifer stopped dropping after this day, and the event potions were removed from the Apothecary (although they are usable year-round). Release Announcement Merry Christmas all my lovely Ostleans! It's that wonderful time of year! A time to be with friends and family and give gifts to show them how much you care and appreciate having them in your life! It's no different here in Ostlea, this year we've decided to show you how much we love you all by SHOWERING you all with fabulous gifts from our beautiful Advent Calendar! Every day come back to this thread and you will receive a new promocode which can be redeemed on this page. Be sure to check back on Christmas day for a very special gift. ------ FINALLY! We've reached the final day and the final gift and along with it I bring you Ostlea's first ever Winter Holiday creature! From now until December 27th at 11:59 PM the site's time these eggs will be mass dropping in all of the lairs after which the normal eggs will be mixed in until January 1st when they will stop dropping and breeding their own kind. Get them while you can! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Creatures Links * Release thread Category:Events Category:Winter Holiday Category:Releases